


50 ways to say I Love You (Hetalia/Reader)

by tripleload



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cake baking, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, vivaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleload/pseuds/tripleload
Summary: A collection of Hetalia character(s)/readers. Male!readers, yaoi, angst, 2P!Talia and much more will be in this.





	1. Timeless Beat (Austria)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my sin children. Enjoy your stay. Comment countries you want to see, and I'll see you on the other side.
> 
> Much love  
> \- The Sin Man (aphanimetrash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria tries to teach you how to dance the waltz. Needless to say, it ends in a few stepped-on toes and enough laughter to last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a good dancer then I have no idea what to say I don't plan half of what I write so yeah.  
> I reccommend listening to Vivaldi - Spring whilst reading this (or at least once it is mentioned) because it really is beautiful.

"Ow, that's my foot, (Y/N)!" Roderich cried out in pain, moving away from you and bending down to clutch his foot, "Honestly, you told me you were half decent at ballroom dancing!" he scolded, muttering something about  _The waltz is such a simple dance, (Y/N)..._ under his breath. While that was true, it was just something you'd never been able to grasp the concept of.

"I-I'm sorry!" You stammered and bit your lip in worry as your partner rubbed his foot through his shoe, "Are you okay?" You inquired shyly, smiling as Roderich gave a quick nod in response. You sighed in relief as he stood up straight again, resuming the dance with little hesitation.  _One two three... One two three..._ It seemed easy enough, except you kept moving to the wrong side, or standing on his foot because you moved forward instead of back.

"Maybe you need your eyes tested, (Y/N)." Your boyfriend sighed, shaking his head and tutting.

"Says the one with the fake glasses." You retorted and hid a giggle as Roderich glared at you with enough fire in his eyes to melt ice. Out of the myriad of things you shouldn't have done, you chose to keep laughing.

"Get. On. With it." He demanded, wiping the grin off your face faster than lightning. Luckily, you had avoided an altercation (which was good given the time of night).

Each and every time, your boyfriend would scold you and tell you to watch your footing. You looked down in guilt as he once again tutted, remarking sharply that _someone of your age should take care._ Each and every time, you'd move too early or move in the wrong direction - much to the Austrian male's frustration. Constant scowls and groans of anger left Roderich's mouth like lava spewing from a volcano in every direction.

Time after time you'd fail at meeting his standards of both how long it would take you to learn and how easy you could make it for yourself. He was clearly irritated by the series of events that were playing out before his very own eyes.

Eventually, Roderich sighed, "Maybe we should try something else; this clearly isn't working..." the Austrian male wandered over to where the music was playing, changing the track over. You recognised it instantly as a piece by Vivaldi. Spring, to be exact, one of your favourite classical music pieces. He placed a hand on your waist as you placed your hand on his shoulder, continuing to dance. "Now, (Y/N), I place my trust in you completely. Let's try again."

Perhaps it was the change of music, or what Roderich had just said, but within an instant you were waltzing like you'd been able to all your life, like it was second nature to be able to get on with it and throw yourself out there with a significant amount of effort and resilience.

You giggled, sliding across the floor as if you were on ice (your boyfriend following behind much the same way). The atmosphere in the room changed from one of confusion and vexation to one of entertainment and excitement as the two of you laughed at the sudden ease of the moves. Roderich looked at you with a small hint of a smile while you disconnected yourself from him, gliding across the room by yourself and closing your eyes. You felt elegant, you felt free as you twisted perfectly.

Twirls and jumps followed suit as the track slowly came to an end. Before the next could come one, Roderich quickly paused the track.

You opened your eyes and looked at your partner, biting your lip in worry. You hadn't meant to stray away from what you were meant to be doing, "I-I'm sorry, I got a little carried awa-"

"It's good. You pulled yourself together in the end" He let out a small laugh, walking over and kissing the top of your head gently. The Austrian male's lips twitched upwards in a rare yet exceedingly loving smile as you threw yourself into his arms. Out of the plethora of things you could've done that were vastly greater than that, you decided to hug your boyfriend when he was least expecting it, "Hey, (Y-Y/N)! Watch it!"

_CRASH_

The two of you fell onto the cold wooden floor, meeting your burning skin like. Roderich was sitting and you were between his legs - a rather suggestive and unfortunate position.

"(Y/N), I, uh..." You silenced your boyfriend with a kiss, sealing his lips shut within a second using a substantial amount of force. The two of your shared a tender moment. No hidden intentions, and no heitations. Just a loving connection between the two of you. However, hands slowly started to wander; first to clumps of hair, then to lower backs...

Suddenly, the door was thrown open.

"Hey Roderich, I... Mein Gott! Zis is going to be great on mein awesome Tvitter page! Roderich und (Y/N)!" Gilbert roared, his signiture  _kesesesese_ following behind as he pulled his phone out and took a picture "Das is perfekt! Ihre erste Liebe, nein?"

"Beruhigen! Bist du ein Idiot, Gilbert?!" Roderich scowled, covering his bright red face in the crook of your neck as you laughed and kissed his head. As Gilbert left the room with his laugh echoing in your mind, you tilted up the head of your partner and kissed his nose. You let out a small giggle as he scowled and averted his eyes.

What started as waltzing turned into comprimising positions and an 'awesome' (the term being used lightly) Twitter page.

"H-hey, (Y/N)... Ich liebe dich, weil du sehr freundlich bist..." Roderich muttered, quickly kissing you and holding you in a tight hug. Laughter ensued after a few seconds. An inordinate amount of laughter filled the air as you both shut your eyes. You and your boyfriend took in the sequence of events that had just occurred and took it as a gift. A gift that just kept on giving as you held Roderich close in an embrace so dear. You clung to each other as if you were scared to let go for fear of losing each other.

Yeah... That was better than learning the waltz. After all, your love was a timeless beat. A beat no person could ever separate.

Roderich kissed your head lightly, smiling as you fell asleep in his lap.

"Ich liebe dich..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (because someone will complain if I don't):  
> Das is perfekt! Ihre erste Liebe, nein? - That is perfect! Your first love, no?  
> Beruhigen! Bist du ein Idiot, Gilbert?! - Calm down! Are you an idiot, Gilbert?!  
> Ich liebe dich, weil du sehr freundlidh bist - I love you because you're very friendly/kind.  
> ********  
> Drop a comment on who you want to see next!


	2. Loving you dearly (Japan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku is your life, your everything. But in a world of ever changing pronouns and experiences, is this love meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not genderfluid, I just thought I'd say that. Also this is gonna be like 70% speech and writing with Japan speaking normally (I can't write the accent for shit).  
> Plus little angsty reader and supportive Kiku...  
> But please do enjoy!

"Hey, (Y/N), I thought you might like this..." Kiku thrust a small package into your hands, looking away with a slight blush. Looking down, you raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Crimson red tissue paper decorated with a most beautiful purple ribbon. You tore it open eagerly, looking down at what remained in your hands.

"Bracelets...?" You questioned, looking at your lover with a puzzled expression. In your hands there were three bracelets. One pink, one blue, and one orange. Kiku looked up to meet your eyes with a loving gaze.

"Yes, bracelets. You always point out how much I mess up your prounouns, even after a few months, so I figured these might help... The pink one is for when you're feeling feminine. The blue one is when you're feeling masculine, and the orange one is for when you feel more gender-neutral or bigender" The Japanese male smiled his special kind of smile; his lips curling upwards and showing his normally hidden dimples.

You slid the orange bracelet onto your wrist, smiling at it affectionately. You pulled Kiku into a warm embrace and refused to let him go despite the amount of struggling. Kiku smiled, planting a kiss on your cheek and muttering a soft  _I love you..._ under his breath. You laughed and kissed your partner on the forehead.

********

"This is (Y/N), my partner. Him and I have been..." Kiku trailed off to glance quickly at your wrist. Seeing a flash of pink, he was quick to apologise, "Ah,  _her_. I apologise,  _her_ and I have been going out for a number of months now."

"Ehhh? But Kiku, you called (Y/N) a boy yesterday, when you were talking about him!" Feliciano spoke up, scratching the back of his head, "What is (Y/N)?" He looked to Ludwig - who also looked rather confused - and then back to Kiku.

As your partner began to give an explaination on genderfluidity, you grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. You were grinning from ear to ear and he laced his fingers with yours, trying to ignore the cloud of red decorating his cheeks like a blank canvas.

"Thank you for bothering to check before you continued..." You ran your thumb over the back of his hand as you whispered the thanks into his ear. Kiku turned to you.

"No problem, my dearest (Y/N)."

********

You and Kiku were watching a video, curled up on the sofa together. You had your head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around your waist. However, he noticed that you didn't stop fidgeting. Frowning, he leaned down and kissed the top of your head. This made you move around more.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" He inquired, moving so you could sit up straight.

"It's kinda hard to say..." You mumbled and looked at your lap.

"We have time."

Taking in a deep breath, you confessed your thoughts "Do you think... Do you think it's annoying that I keep changing my prounouns?" You played with the blue bracelet on your wrist, "I mean, it's pretty much every day..." You looked over at your partner, who took in a deep breath.

"You know what? I don't find it annoying that you change pronouns and identity. I think the reason why is because you wouldn't be you if you didn't. After all, I fell in love with your personality and not your gender, so why would it make any difference to me? I didn't find it annoying last year, I didn't find it annoying six months ago, and I most certainly don't find it annoying now. You're my everything, (Y/N), and I'd change the world for you if I could..."

That's all it took to send you over the edge, crying at your partner's heartfelt feelings and throwing yourself against his chest in a ball of happiness.  You knew he was tolerant, but you thought that after a year he'd begin to find it a chore.

"Th-thank you..." You hiccupped, "Thank you so much..."

"It's nothing, honestly," He chuckled, holding your hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly manner.

********

"Man, I love autumn so much!" You cried. Crimson leaves scattered the floor as Kiku lead you to the heart of the park, sitting by the fountain and gesturing for you to sit beside him. The sunset decorated the autumn sky in the most beautiful array of colours. A plethora of yellows and reds filled the sky.

You looked down at your feet and kicked around some leaves that had cluttered there.

"Hey, Kiku, look at- Kiku?" You looked up slightly and saw your lover kneeling in front of you, holding out a box. A flick of the wrist showed a picturesque emerald ring with a small note that read - upon further inspection -  _Be my other half?_

"(Y/N), I... We've been together for several years now, and through that time we have struggled through so much. Pronouns, countless immature people... Not to mention a myriad of other things. You've been here for me much in the same way I have for you. And in the end there's no one I'd want to spend my life with more than you. You're my ideal partner. And so, (Y-Y/N)... Will you marry me?" Kiku met your eyes, his dimples showing as a smile crept onto his lips.

You automatically began to tear up, covering your mouth and hiding a gasp. Shakily nodding your head and sniffing, you threw your arms around Kiku and pulled him into a loving kiss. The two of you laughed against each other's lips.

"I l-love you so much, Kiku..." You took the ring and placed it onto your finger, kissing it.

"Aishiteru, (Y/N)." Kiku smiled, playing with your hair as the sun went down. He was proud to call you his partner, no matter what anyone else said.

You were the only one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ********  
> Aishiteru - Romaji for 'I love you'
> 
> Comment who you wanna see next!


	3. Nordic hero (Denmark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Denmark get a little messy making cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cake baking motherfuckers!

"Leave me alone," Mathias whined, clutching the bottle of beer in his hand tighter than ever, "I'm stressed out. Can't a man have a beer when he's stressed?"

You shook your head at your dope of a boyfriend "You drink too much anyway. And you're stressed why?"

The Dane took a deep breath, "Look, I'm supposed to be taking care of Peter this weekend while Tino and Berwald attend a meeting. Lukas and Emil won't help, so I'm stuck with the kid by myself." His head perked up as you began to laugh and pryed his beer bottle from his hand.

"Okay... Well first of all, I am right here. Second of all... You need a little something to relax! How about..." You put your hand to your chin to pause in thought, "Ah! We can bake some cakes!" You exclaimed, your partner's head shooting up within an instant.

"Did you say cakes?" Mathias inquired with a mischevious smirk playing on his lips and a wicked gleam in his eye, rising to his feet as you nodded, "Well then let's get to it!"

********

The beautiful aroma of vanilla and chocolate filled the air, hitting your tastebuds like a slap to the senses. The room was hot, and before you lay a mountain of washing up to do. But seeing Mathias so at ease as he span around and hummed made it all worth the trouble. You grabbed a cloth to wipe your forehead, chuckling at the sight of your boyfriend mixing the batter much too hard. You walked over to place a hand on his.

"Slowly, or you'll make too many air pockets." You guided his hand with a faint blush. Mathias grinned down at you, nodding in thanks. You then backed away, starting to prepare the tray with cupcake cases.

"Hey hey, (Y/N)! Catch!" Mathias screamed. As you turned around, a lump of batter hit you straight in the face. The Dane's taunting laugh filled your ears. You wiped your face clean as you threw the batter back, it landing on his chest. You howled in laughter at the sight.

" _This_ means war!" He cried, grabbing a handful of brown batter and rubbing it in your hair (as you screeched in defeat). You quickly followed suit and copied your partner. Handfuls upon handfuls were thrown; the two of you laughing in a jolly and laid-back manner.

Within an instant both yourselves and the kitchen were caked in cupcakes batter - decorating the once pristine walls in a solid layer. You collected a large mass of the gloopy substance in your hand, throwing it at Mathias. He ducked, and your eyes were met with a blood-curdling sight.

"I... What on  _earth_ have you done to my kitchen?!" The voice of Lukas Bondevik roared throught the house, shaking the walls like an earthquake as he wiped his face.

"It was (Y/N)'s idea!" Mathias cried, pointing at you.

"But you threw first!" You yelled in defence.

"Enough! Clean it up, or I will hex you so hard you won't know what hit you." Once the threat had been left ringing in you and your partner's ears, Lukas departed as quickly as he had arrived.

You looked at the Dane. He looked back at you. Suddenly, the air was rich with the sound of laughter as the two of you worked together to clean up and put the cupcakes in the oven (Mathias almost burning himself as he did so). You let out a sigh as you grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, handing it to Mathias with a quick  _Hey, you earned it_ and watching as he took it with gleaming eyes.

You looked at the cleaning up to do and sighed. You were  _so_ going to get Mathias to help you.

********

"Cupcake time!" The Dane's cheery voice rang as he walked into the living room with a tray of cupcakes. Each of the other Nordics took one hesitantly.

"This... Actually isn't too bad," Emil muttered, holding it up to allow Mr Puffin to have a taste.

"Wow, (Y/N), Mathias! These taste great!" Tino exclaimed whilst eagerly licking his lips, "Must've taken a while!"

"They're okay, I guess..." Berwald attempted to only be mildly impressed as he polished off his cupcake and reached for another.

You and Mathias looked at Lukas nervously as he took a bite, the chocolate taking over his tastebuds in a wave of pleasure. You shifted about as looked down at your feet.

"Not bad, not bad. Just don't trash my kitchen again, you got it?" Lukas warned, chuckling and shaking his head. Mathias sighed heavily in relief, walking back into the kitchen and removing a cupcake from the tray. It didn't take him long to sort himself out with a piping bag and some icing.

On the cupcake he wrote,  _For my favourite nephew!_ in swirly, neat handwriting. You walked up behind him and smiled.

"Saving that one for Peter are we? I haven't had one yet~" You sung in his ear, laughing as he bat you away with his hand.

"I'm getting there, gimme a sec," Mathias stuck his tongue out in concentration, carefully icing another cupcake. However, he blocked your view as to what was written. "Just a little more, and... Ha! Done!"

You boyfriend spun around, holding out a cake adorned with hearts and  _Jeg elsker dig_ written in the middle.

"Jeg elskar dig, (Y/N)! Your the icing to my cupcake!" He gave you a goofy grin and placed the cake on top of your head.

"Yeah yeah, love you too, you great big idiot," You teased, grabbing the cupcake and eating it as Mathias threw an arm around your shoulders and gave you a peck on the cheek. You looked up at him and giggled, nuzzling his side affectionately as you took continuous bites.

Your very own Nordic hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ********  
> Jeg elsker dig - I love you  
> ********  
> Pissed off Lukas is pissed off... Wait he's always pissed off. Anyway, comment who you wanna see next!


End file.
